BLUE SAND, RED DESIRE
by NINE BLOOD ORQUIDS
Summary: TWO SOULS COLLIDE IN THE NINJA WORLD, WHAT DOES FATE HAVE IN STORE FOR THEM AFTER THESE TREACHEROUS TIMES COME... AN AWESOME GAARAXOC FANFIC! STORY IS WAY BETTER THAN SUMMARY, PLEASE REVIEW ME ON THE PROLOGUE, I AM A NEW WRITER, SO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS WELCOMED! YANE! OVER AND OUT! 3
1. Chapter 1

BLUE SAND RED DESIRE

PREFACE

TIME SKIP: 6 YEARS AGO

'_It's hot, yet I feel cold'_

'_**Maybe you should be happy, i keep you this safe from the heat'**_, this is the bane of my existence, Shinziki, the sand mistress. Me being the vessel for her she keeps me safe from the heat... but also from human contact. I was staying with my older brother in Suna while my parents were on mission. He tried to stay as far away from me as possible, and I, though saddened at this, stooped to his wish and did not approach unless needed. I now know why... The Kazekage of Suna had done a horrific deed in taking me as the vessel for this monster. I even heard he did the same to his son... but not wanting anymore rejection, I stayed as far away from any social places possible...

'_**Oh look, were in a park!'**_ the stupid Tanuki demon chanted, _**'watch your mind child, you're lucky I'm not able**__**to escape this horrid prison'**_, I felt the pang in my head as she swashed her tail around, then she started in alarm, _**'keep close eye child, I feel a very strong chakra close by'. **_Just then I heard screaming, when i swiveled my head around I saw a bunch of children running away from something, then I heard the crying my heighten sense lets me catch. Under further inspection I saw it was a boy, with blood red hair, and ocean green eyes. He was desperately crying, asking "why? please don't leave me!" , while he was saying that he encased a girl in sand, _**'hmm, i rather like this child, he gives into instinct'**_ , the demon was hungry now, by this point when the full moon came i would be even more restless, _'stop it Shinziki, no_ _more_ _images' _, but already it was too late, she painted a picture, of blood pooling on the soft sand, the moon turning red with its hue, the scream-, I stopped short there, and my sand transported me right in front of the boy. My sand went berserk and as it inched closer a man suddenly screamed,

"Gaara-sama, Stop this right now!" the boy's breath hitched in his throat, and the sand retreated leaving the girl to run away. Then the man who interrupted looked at me, "You must be Zafire-sama, my apologies for disturbing your walk" he spoke with retained fear, and i didn't know why, but it angered me. Why must i see that fear and hate reflected in the eyes of people, who only look at me...

"... No... its fine..." the man then left saying he would be back after dark for the boy, i was going to go back to the sand box by the swings when something caught my arm, i was shocked my shield of sand did not react, "... you're not afraid...?" he asked yet i still could not cope with the overwhelming shock.

"why don't you look at me? , is it because you're afraid?" he sounded sad, so in my best manners i turned around, "... no I'm not... afraid...your touching me..."in the back of my head i could feel Shinziki swash her tail, as if waiting for something, but to my surprise she was ... silent...

"You can control sand too, and how come yours is blue?" he asked he was staring at me like as if i would disappear, "I don't really know, it's always been that way" i was not used to talking so instead I just whispered.

The day passed in a flash, he sat at the sand box with me and we played and talked, he showed me some cool things with his sand. Sometimes he looked like he was out of it, lost in his thoughts, but other than that he was really fun... I didn't feel so cold anymore, he had several quirks that were like mine like the dark circles in his eyes, that somehow made the green look prettier, he didn't sleep either, and he had no mother but a father. When I noticed the sky turning dark I got anxious, "I really should be going now! Nii-san will be expecting me, will you be here tomorrow?"

"Yes, here take this- ,"he handed me a necklace, at the end of it was a coin, with the kanji for love. "If you promise to come here tomorrow... I'll let you go..." he got up then and extended his hand to me, I took it while also cleaning my dress, "...um... if you don't mind me asking... why were you crying?" I asked him while looking him in the eyes, he seemed to blush at my closeness for I did not notice that I was almost completely pressed to him, "I feel so alone... then they started running...I didn't want them to go, HE told me to make them stay... then the sand reacted..." by this time sand started to swarm around him,_** 'listen to me child! You must calm him down, immediately, he must get his emotions in check'**_, I did the next thing I could think about, I hugged him. I heard him catch his breath, "wh- what are you doing?" I just looked up, to see him lightly blushing, "I'm hugging you, for being hurt, I'm making you feel better" I whispered not wanting to scare him away. He stared at me for a few seconds then quickly hugged me back, "thank you, you're the first person that has not run away from me... I don't feel so alone right now, but you have to go" I wanted to give him something, but what? ... _**'I have an idea child, cry'**_, why would it want me to cry? _**'Just do it! You'll see'**_, so I let go of him and pinched myself, and in front of him I started to cry, "Zafire what's wrong?! Your- whoa!" my tears turned to sapphire stones, little tear shaped stones of the most intense blue shade. "They are for you, so you will have something of me with you" I looped them in a string I found, and gave it to him. "Please don't waste my tears" I pecked him on the cheek and waved good bye.

AT MY HOUSE

I noticed that my house was very dark when I arrived, normally, my brother would have the lights on before the sun set. As I came in, I started looking for him, "Nii-san, brother!" no answer, my nose started to pick out his scent... being hours old, while I searched I found a scroll in the kitchen,

_TO: Blue Tears Clan_

_Our most humble condolences in the loss of your family, we are here by obligated to give you a sum of the money your parents collected before their death, we hope you may carry on with your family's tradition and become shinobi of your village in hopes of honoring your clan._

_Sincerely, the Kazekage_

'_I'm alone now...I know he left, Nii-san was a coward... he would not have stayed with me.'_ I felt like killing myself, never have I heard in my five years of life a kid wishing to die, but I sure wanted to, _**'do not give up child, I have a perfect idea, instead of your death let us continue on and find a place where you can shine, come with me to Konoha, I can lead you there' **_I thought this over, maybe, I could really find a family there or someone that would not care, like Gaara. That's when it hit me, if I leave, what will happen to Gaara-kun? _**'He will do as Shukaku tells him to, I showed you what will happen today to him... don't worry child we will see him again'... **__'Very well, lead the way'_ I started packing things that Shinziki thought would suffice, we packed seven water canteens, some clothes, and all the jewels in the family place. But before I left I wanted to see something, so I made my way to the top of the Kage tower.

I saw everything then, how Gaara turned out and everything that happened then. Following Gaara's scent to his home, I found his room, all the tears I could cry would not come out, but when I thought of leaving Gaara... one silent tear escaped... I left it there on his bed.

"I'm sorry... Gaara-kun, I promise we will see each other again"

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**COGH, **I've been out in this blasted forest for over two days now...**COGH**, I'm not feeling well, and I'm hungry... and I feel even more alone now_**. 'Listen to me child, somebody is approaching, and from his**_ _**chakra... I can tell he is good'**_ out of nowhere; four guys' with masks on emerged, and in front of them landed a man wearing robes...

"State your business child! We do not wish to harm you" one of the mask wearing guys said, my sand started to react to his harmful voice, and Shinziki did not like his tone either. the one with the robes stepped forward and silenced the mask, "from your clothes I feel you are from Sunagakure, if you are a runaway I will have to send you back- ." this scared me, and out of nowhere I reacted "NO!, please don't send me back, I'm alone!" the man seemed frightened, but none the less he picked me up on his arms and ran with me to my new home. Where hopefully my past would not follow...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1:

THE RETURN OF THE JEWEL

_'I can't believe it's already been 6 years'_ I'm now 12, yeah what a great progress. I've been here exactly for six years and in that time my sensei has been helping me in honing my skills in battle. Training as a shinobi has been tough and since I refused to go to the academy, my sensei has been home-schooling me, and training me to control what I am. Before, being an insomniac was bad, and every night I would be restless, but my sensei taught me to make a bond with Shinziki and now I can sleep like a baby.

He should be here by now; he said he had great news, which means something bad is going to happen. Because whenever Sarutobi- sensei says I have great news... It turns out to be something stupid.

"Zafire, Come down from there!" he called when he arrived, my natural animal instincts make me love staying up on trees, so I jumped down and walked over to him,

"Sensei you're late, it's not my fault I needed to think" I've always had a quiet voice... not being used to this talking thing, I usually just stay quiet.

"Well I only came to give you these papers and to ask a favor of you. My grandson needs protection; since you graduated you've been practicing. And I believe you're ready to come out of hiding..." this scared me... But if he thought I was ready I would do it... "I know you must be scared, but I think it-," I cut him off, "fine Sarutobi- sensei, I will do It." with that I dismissed myself, and went to go find Konohamaru.

During my search, I heard screaming, and I picked up his scent in the same direction. I picked up my pace by pushing chakra to my feet, and arrived to see Konohamaru upside down by a leg, the guy who was holding him that way, had weird purple face paint, and was wearing an all-black jump-suit.

Kakashi's team seven was there, well one was missing, but pinky and Naruto were trying to get the boy back. Being my duty by the Hokage, I jumped down in front of the two and proceeded to take back the boy,

"By order of the Hokage, I am here to take Konohamaru-sama back. And I'm also bound by duty to Konoha to ask of your business here, since by your forehead protectors you're from Suna." I spoke very formally, just as my sensei taught me. Out of nowhere a pebble came and hit the cat ear guy's hand, successfully releasing Konohamaru, "Onee-chan! you're out side, I thought you didn't like for people to see you!'' screamed Konohamaru as he ran into my arms, "grandpa Hokage sent me to get you, yet when I get here you're getting into trouble" I could feel people staring at me so I adjusted my mask and turned around, "Haruno, Sakura and Uzumaki, Naruto you are here by excused to leave, please do me a favor and take Konohamaru-sama with you."

As they were about to leave a boy with onyx hair and eyes jumped down, while sand started swarming and a boy with red hair appeared in the front of the Suna shinobi,

"Just who do you think you are? You don't have the right to dismiss my team! Show your face woman and maybe I will go easy on you." said the boy with the onyx everything, my knowledge in this village is very extensive. So naturally I know who he is, "Uchiha, Sasuke, I am not in the mood to fight a low life such as yourself, you should be training for the chunnin exams yet you decide to pick a fight. Even Naruto is smarter than you..." I heard him catch his breath and turned around to face the other shinobi.

"As I can see you are also enlisted for the exams, I am sorry I wasted your time." the boy with red hair looked at me and I finally remembered why I felt this weird... it was Gaara, being so worried about Konohamaru made me senseless so I did not noticed at first, he spoke then taking me out of my revere, at his voice my heart beat quickened,

"No I'm sorry for Kankurou's foolishness," then he directed his speech to his team mate, "and you Kankurou, are a disgrace to our village", as I was about to walk away with Konohamaru, he stopped me, "wait, what is your name?" I thought this through... _**'Do it child, this is destiny'**_, now she decides to come out, "while I'm also interested in you, I believe it is common courtesy to state your name first..." he smirked unnoticeably, but with my keen eye, it was visible, "Sabaku no Gaara" that voice sounded empty... Not the one I remembered, but from what I witnessed those far years ago... I understood, "Zafire of the hourglass" I turned around and grabbed Konohamaru, "let's go Konohamaru-sama, you won't be able to travel by foot this fast" and with that we disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

My first encounter with people from my past, I did not like it one bit. And Konohamaru feeling my distress poked me, "Onee-chan, are you ok? You don't seem very well..." I felt so bad for making him worry, but we were already at the Hokage tower, so he would listen to my report. As we made our way in Konohamaru kept asking, until I barged in to see the Hokage,

"HE is here, and you know that I know... that this is your entire fault! He can't be here and you need to do something!" I was not happy, and I having a reputation being the silent type Hokage-sama was impressed, even my sand was swarming at my out-burst.

'_**I don't understand why you are running away child, you seemed so calm back there... or is it something**_ _**else?' **_Shinziki was quiet, as in assessing my anger before arguing with me, _**'I mean it's not like he scared you... right?'**_

I forgot my sensei was speaking when suddenly he was patting my shoulder, "I didn't do it because I thought it would hurt you... You need to stop running away from your problems, and face them head on, just like a leaf shinobi should." with that he turned to leave, "oh and be ready, tomorrow I will be presenting you to all of your fellow rookie nine... so be rested… you'll need it for the excitement".

"Yes Hokage-sama" with that we dismissed each other, on my way home I thought of everything that had happened today, yet one image stood around.. Even in my dreams... those see green eyes rimmed with black... never left my slumbering mind.

This morning I woke up restless, I didn't sleep at all last night, only tossing and turning. Getting ready was going fairly quickly as well; I guess part of my sub-conscious mind was excited about this. Not minding my hair today, I sprinted for the tower where we were supposed to meat, and right off the bat, I saw Kakashi at the front doors. Putting my mask on and fixing my bangs in front I walked over to him,

"Ohayo Kakashi-sensei" I happily told him.

"Ohayo Zafire-san, I'm here to escort you to the doors of the first exam" he said, I was very surprised that Sarutobi-sensei did not share this valuable info with me. So shrugging I complied and followed him to the first door.

"Here we will wait for my students; I'm usually the one that's late but... Go figure" we were waiting for like five more minutes, and then I saw them... Oh GREAT! I forgot he was the teacher of the Uchiha kid. And as soon as the kid saw me he put on one of those glares that I hated the most, the 'i don't want you here' glare. So I politely ignored him, that is until he spoke,

"What's she doing here?" he sneered, fine he wants to play… let's give him what he wants...

"Now Sasuke, you have to be nice unless you want her to tell on you... she is the Hokage's apprentice." thanks Kakashi; I would have slapped him by now.

Naruto seemed very happy about this, "whoa really? That's so cool Zafire-chan!" I giggled and Sasuke's glare got worse as he directed it at Naruto. I didn't like that very much, and neither did Shinziki. I was suddenly cursing the boy out, without notice,

"Listen Uchiha, if you have to direct a glare at someone it should be me. Though I should be asking what an amateur like you is doing here..." I waited for the explanation that came from Kakashi.

"They are very good Zafire-san, since they came in a group... I was certain that Sakura would bail the exam... but I see she thinks she's ready" He said while sticking his nose in an Icha Icha Paradise book, I know what it's called because I bought one for his birthday.

But when he mentioned Sakura I was in awe, that a girl this small would actually go with this, I walked up to her and she started shaking... "Your Sakura right?" she looked at me and, for a moment, I saw fear in her eyes, but nonetheless she responded,

"H-Hai, your Zafire, it's nice to meet you" at this I smiled, and extended my hand, she grabbed it and shook it, "He he, your grip is firm, and you have a very strong chakra control. Don't be intimidated by the assholes that are in there, and just be you." I told her, the girl looked like she needed a pep talk and me knowing all the student records of these gennin, and I knew just what to say to get her to perk up. She smiled brightly, and I saw confidence return to her eyes. With that I let her go and walked thru the doors to face the first task.

This class room was huge, and it was full of shinobi to the brim, as soon as the doors opened and I slipped in people started staring... What I didn't notice was that Sakura was standing behind me with the other two, and I did not enjoy it one bit. Just then this girl with blond waist length hair walked up to us,

"Hey forehead, who's the chick in the mask?", before Sakura could answer I did,

"The chick in the mask has a name, of which you are not authorized to know Blondie, now why don't you be a good golden retriever and go sit in that corner." with that I turned and sat at an empty table in the darkest part of the room. All that was heard in the room were "she really told you Ino" or "man what I would give to date a fire cracker like that", which to me, was very gross. We waited there for about half an hour, and then the instructor walked in; when I looked up I noticed it was Ibiki-sensei.

"All right weaklings, and Zafire, welcome to the first part of the exam! now move to the next room." when we arrived I got stuck in a seat next to Gaara, GREAT, I can't worm my way out of this one now. Being in complete screwed mode, I waited for Ibiki-sensei to start. The rules were simple, there are ten questions, one which will be asked at the end, the shinobi that are surrounding the desks are masters at perceiving if people cheat or something... so whoever gets caught a number of times, gets eliminated. Five minutes into the exam, I found out that we are expected to cheat but in a way as to not get caught. This is a test to see if we are good at collecting info.

Finding this new evidence I was thrilled, and started collecting chakra to my sand. _**'Would you like me to**_ _**check who's got the right answers child?'**_ Shinziki asked, _'yes Shinziki-sama'_ with that she sent sand to investigate, and started painting the answers on my sheet. As soon as that happened, I started writing over the answers to transfer them to the paper with that, and in 7 seconds flat I had finished my exam.

It was over five minutes later that I felt like somebody was staring at me, when I snapped my head up I saw an eye made of sand staring at my paper... out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gaara had his eyes closed, _**'do**_ _**not disturb him child, he will not harm you anyway'**_ I was surprised at how well Shinziki liked this boy... and a little weird... few more seconds later and he opened his eyes... I don't know why but those eyes... lured me in, _**'child, regain your self-control, your hyperventilating!'**_ I honestly had not noticed, and I quickly closed my eyes to meditate and regain my self-control...

GAARA'S POV:

Ever since that day I went looking for Temari and Kankurou, my mind has been plagued with the image of the blue haired masked girl... And today she is sitting right next to me, I am not comfortable in the presence of other people but with her I feel like I should know her... Like she triggers memories that I long forgot... But I can't seem to remember, _**'boy keep an eye on this girl, don't let anything harmful reach her'**_ the stupid demon chanted, I did not know why a demon based on killing and blood, would care about such a girl... _**'All of this will be revealed soon enough boy, you two are not ready for such things'**_ I was pissed, _'what things!'_ I yelled at it, _**' the less you know at the moment boy the better, just make sure nothing happens to her'**_ so I was stuck this way, just staring at her as her breathing went slower and slower, and her heart rate relaxed.. I suspected she was meditating so I started to do the same. Ten minutes in there was an explosion, and a woman came through the shattered window, the girl at my side did not even flinch away, only looked at the woman and smiled slightly... I noticed that the smile was not full of happiness like other people, but like the smirk I wore most of the time... I don't know why but I would rather she smiled than do this, this fake smile.

The lady started talking, and in my stoic face I did not give away the indifference of the next task, I do not care of rank, so this whole exam thing is pointless. Only my mission was important, though not much, but I could not help the feeling of my chest tugging when I thought of the girl sitting next to me... What would she think of my mission? And why was I caring of her, just like Shukaku had?... So many questions yet not enough time to answer them...

The forest of doom, I rather liked that name... Having the twisted mind i had, the name suited me well... since the girl had no team she was situated in our gate as well, but she was way up front, she was fairly nervous, i could smell it on her. I suddenly wanted to touch her, or comfort her... wait, what?! i needed to get away from this girl before she kept messing with my mind, i heard a phone ringing and the girl snapped her head up, the teacher handed her the phone, and when the girl was done i saw her pulling down the collar of her shirt... and Shukaku got pissed, _**'how dare they put that on the girl! Kill them all!'**_ my siblings saw me and quickly came to me,

"Gaara, is anything the matter?" that's Temari but i can't stop staring at what the girl is doing, as she's pulling down the collar i saw the source of Shukaku's turmoil. Around her neck she had this collar, like a dog collar, with inscriptions on it. _'what is it?'_ i asked the Tanuki demon, _**'it is a binding collar it keeps the jinchuriki from showing what she is, and i think she's taking it off'**_, as she took off , she gasped as fangs protruded from her canines, when she opened her eyes, the green in them was very intense almost glowing. And you could hear growling. _**'now that right there will make a fine mate... i did not expect Shinziki to find**_ _**a suitable vessel... and she seems to have bonded with her too... hmmmm'**_ i didn't know what he was talking about, so i ignored him completely and tried to focus on the new task at hand, just then the instructor came to talk to her... while also staying a few feet away from her,

"Now that you took off the collar... please be careful Zafire-sama" at this the girl growled but responded, "Yes Anko-sensei... i promise to be careful"

With that the girl turned on her heals to stand in front of the gates, crouching down like a feline she waited. As soon as those gates opened she was off, and disappeared from my sight.

BACK TO ZAFIRE:

'_I have to find that scroll'_ it was all that was in my head at the moment... Shinziki was doing her musings about Gaara, so i just left her to it and kept going. Finding the man that was supposed to have my scroll was a very easy task, swiping down i knocked him seven feet into another clearing, smelling fully of blood. My sand swarmed around me and pinned the man to a tree five feet from the other fighters, in my revere i thought i saw a flash of red but ignored it otherwise, "if I let you go, you will give me the scroll without a fight, right?" i said walking up to the man, " i was given strict orders to give you a fight" my hand tightened, "you're going to let go of the scroll so i don't have to hurt you right?" he gasped and threw it to me, while i took it i saw fear in his eyes. All of a sudden i feel sand snaking up my legs, around my waist. The next i knew, i was flying into soft warm arms.

"what the h-," his arms tightened a bit, "pretty girls like you, should not have a vile mouth" his hot breath washed across my exposed neck, making me shiver with every word he released, "don't over exert yourself..." he then swirled us to the top of the tree, where he set me down and ripped half my skirt off, to clean the gash i had created on my own, when jumping down from the ferns high above, "now , be a good girl and stay put, so i can clean your wound." he was looking at me funny, like... he was trying to remember me. "You don't have to help me... I'm not on your team..." i whispered, afraid all of a sudden of scaring him away, _**'hush now child, he cannot remember just yet... i have a feeling something will happen later on' **_i was confused, _'what will happen?'_, i asked fairly curious... but she didn't respond, only laughed at me, and left to the darkest corners of my mind.

I was so caught up with my conversation that i didn't notice him until i felt something soft on my thigh. Looking down i saw him press his lips to the place where the cut should have been. Blushing brightly i asked, "would you like me to lead you to the tower? from what i can see you guys got the scroll you were missing, and i know the way to it faster..." he extended his hand to help me up, taking it i dusted myself up, until i noticed that my skirt was ripped up almost three inches from its original length, "oh no my skirt! , i look like a slut now!" i screamed, i hated things that were to exposing, _**'you won't hate them in**_ _**a few more years... or months'**_ giggled the demon, i hated that she was right.

"I don't need your help," i was about to burst out my anger at him, until i saw him wince, "i mean , it would be very appreciated.." the rest of the way he spent it far away from me, when we were half way there he stopped us and transported us to the tower, where we went our separate ways. I found a cozy spot in one of the hands of the giant statue that resided in this big prelims exam room, made the seals needed and went to sleep. Besides... i had some time to kill, I'm going to be here for four more days...

I think my seals were very strong since I found myself waking up to the sound of Shinziki calling my name, _**'wake up child, the teams are already assembling around the room and your precious Hokage is here.'**_, startled away i got up a bit to gaze out of my hiding spot just in time to see the Hokage's presentation,

"Welcome to the Prelims exam! I am very proud to be the Hokage of such strong and promising shinobi, not only will you be fighting amongst others; you will also be fighting amongst yourselves. Now i have a very important addition to the exams... Zafire if you would please come down" that being my cue i prepared myself by taking a deep breath, _**'hehehe who's nervous now? Don't fret child, be ruthless and**_ _**strong, stay cold and deadly'**_, with that i transported down to the side of my sensei, and all around you heard gasps. I knew why, it was because of my sand, nobody in this village had the same abilities as me. So being in control of sand was out of their comfort zone. More so for the Suna shinobi whose sensei spoke out of turn and started yelling at my sensei,

"Impossible! the only people who are capable of molding and controlling sand are the Suna shinobi, either you stole the scroll or yo-," he didn't finish his threat, my sand had constricted around his body and slammed him to the far wall, away from my sensei,

"If you ever threaten my sensei again... I'm going to kill you just like the scum you are." I only spoke above a whisper, but it was leaking with the malice i could evoke. My sensei snapped me out of it,

"Zafire, let him go he was not going to do anything... relax and remember your breathing exercises." putting a hand on my shoulder, the sand slinked back and at my feet, and dispersed all together. Hokage-sama kept with the presentation as if nothing had happened,

"Now this here is my student, Zafire of the Hourglass, she has been training under me for the past six years." now there was a ruckus, all of them containing why's and that's not fair's in every sentence.

"This isn't fair Hokage-sama! How come we were not informed about the existence of such a shinobi in our village? Did it not occur to you that maybe she's a threat? And how come she hides her face? if she really is a shinobi of the hidden leaf village she should at least have the decency to show us her identity!" this coming from the girl with blond hair , at this i think some of the sensei's got mad, most of all Anko-sensei who immediately responded,

"She has perfectly good reasons as to why she hides her face, you being the worm of a shinobi you are, should not even ask that stupid question! Have you forgotten that Kakashi-san also hides his face? Why is she any different?!" i having had enough of this, jumped down to get in her face, "Yamanaka, Ino from the mind jumping clan, i suggest you get off my face before i rip off your hair from your roots." She flinched, and turned bright red, i could smell the fear in her scent and it repulsed me to the core. Not wanting this and knowing of my self control issues i turned around and sat at the feet of the Hokage. Crossed my legs, closed my eyes and began to meditate.

GAARA'S POV:

Never had I encountered a girl who could attack my mediocre sensei and slam him against a wall. Not even me. It would not have mattered if the stupid demon wouldn't stop making me pay attention to her, like four days ago, when the demon told me to touch my lips to the cut she had made on her thigh. Of course the cut had healed instantly with the touch of my lips, but the girl was practically shivering under my touch. And under some kind of hazy spell like she was talking to somebody... no matter, the full moon would be in a few days... I needed to find a way to stop these thoughts from occurring, until I saw her walk up to the blond girl,

"Yamanaka, Ino from the mind jumping clan, I suggest you get off my face before i rip off your hair from your roots." i saw the girl flinch and smell the fear she emanated, _'worthless, i hate people like that'_ this woke up the demon; I felt the pang in my head from the demon hitting my forehead.

I almost doubled over in pain, but retained myself otherwise. Yet i could not help the hiss of pain that escaped my mouth, i heard a hitched breath, opening my eyes i saw the girl, looking straight at me, I've never experienced this. Every person who refers to me does not look at me straight to the face, unless it's with fear. Yet this girl... this retched girl, looked at me... like as if she knew me, and my pain. I chose to ignore her, and turn my sight to the floor, where I still felt the pain and her stare.

"Now we will commence the prelims exam," he was interrupted yet again but this time by a girl with abnormal pink hair,

"But Hokage-sama, we just got out of the forest of doom! Yet you want us to continue?" looks like the girl knows her, since at her voice she looked up. The Hokage was having none of this since he spoke immediately,

"I'm sorry Sakura but the prelims are to eliminate candidates in order to make the chunnin exams more exiting, and to separate the ready from the not ready shinobi." I saw him go to touch the girl still cross-legged in front of his feet, i was shocked to see the sand encircle his hand tenderly, and the girl only opening one eye to stare at him,

"Zafire, we must get out of the floor in order to let the first match start." she only closed her eyes. At first i only thought she was going to defy the man's orders, till i saw the concentration of chakra around her, i saw blue sand, _'wait sand?!'_ , impossible the only one able to do this is the holder of the beast Shukaku, _**'relax boy, she's not what it seems, now you only need to keep her safe.'**_ i was surprised, _'you know something i don't know, but I'm going to ignore it, now...what do i have to protect her from?'_ he only laughed and said, _**'from herself, she has her emotions half way under control. But not fully, you only need to act when this happens'**_ after that he only left, back to the darkest corners of my mind.

I was very caught up with this, as i saw the girl levitating on sand still in her meditative position. Then she moved, to one of the floors at the top. That's when i noticed the Floors lining the stage. When i got up there i saw the yellow freak trying to poke the meditating girl with a stick, where he got the stick i don't want to know, but the stick never got passed three feet, blue sand shot out of nowhere and blocked it. I felt a sort of anger that he was pestering her, but the demon started again, _**'kill him boy, don't let him disturb her, i don't like it. KILL HIM, KILL HIM, NOW!'**_ Now my head hurt a lot, so in order to stay out of it i walked to her, sitting down beside her, i followed her example, sitting down and slipping into meditation, i felt myself slipping into a better meditation, almost relaxing... Her breath and steady thrumming of heart lulling my mind, even Shukaku was relaxed...Almost happy...

BACK TO ZAFIRE:

Feeling Naruto retreat from pestering my sand i opened my eyes, only to see that Naruto had a look of fear in his eyes. Under further inspection i saw that the sand shinobi and Kakashi's team was staring at my general direction, that's when i felt something slump on my shoulder. When i looked to my right i saw Gaara, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Relax, it's not you their staring at... it's me" i could hear a bit of sadness mixed with anger or... hatred? He then put his hand back to his knees, "go back to meditation, it will serve you well"... little did i know Shinziki was scoping out, in my forefront she showed me the picture of a man with a sound headband staring at Gaara and I... With a look of desire... he then shifted his gaze to the Uchiha kid, who was grabbing the crook of his neck, looking like he was in pain.

'_**listen to me child, that boy is now the bearer of the curse seal, the black spot on his neck is the only**_ _**evidence of this curse seal... look up close child,'**_ at this point i saw him fly through the air, copying one of Gai's student moves, and i saw it... i was like a grouping of black points... right at the base of his neck, at this point it started flashing red, almost as if spreading.

'_What do we do Shinziki-sama? what are your orders?'_ i asked, i was of course going to go tell Sarutobi-sensei, but she stopped me, _**'let us just watch now... leave him to his destiny, i will show you what will happen in the close future'**_, that's when the vision started, me being the vessel of the mistress of the sands of time... i could sometimes see the future...

_Shinziki showed me fighting with somebody... named Kimimaro, somebody else was there though i don't know who. I saw Naruto and the Uchiha fighting in the VALLEY OF THE END Lake, i saw a big flash... and then Sasuke was leaning over a very unconscious Naruto, and then leaving... Only leaving his leaf headband... Then Kakashi got there just to see Naruto crumpled up on the floor, he then carried him back to Konoha._

'_Shinziki-sama, does this mean...'_ she cut me off, _**'yes... it means the Hokage is dying...'**_ saying this solemnly, we both looked up to our Hokage, he was looking at us like he knew... what we saw...

These exams were taking forever, and when it finally came to be my turn, Shinziki woke me up from meditation, to see my name was very exciting,

_ZAFIRE OF THE HOURGLASS_ **VS **_KAKASHI HATAKE_

"In order to make this fair, she cannot fight with somebody on her own level, being my apprentice... She knows too much and might hurt one of you already being at jounin level." with that the Hokage once again retreated to his seat, to watch me fight.

I and Kakashi jumped down to the floor, with Shinziki's improved hearing i could hear all the whispers the other gennin were uttering. then my opponent spoke, "this is not the time to be paying attention to your surroundings Zafire-san." with that he attacked, separating into three shadow clones he tried to attack me from different sides, all of them ending in a poof, he was then mocking me, "really a Kunife Zafire? i expected more of the Hokage's apprentice!" he then made complicated hand seals to be, _'shit he means_ _business' _, "Great waterfall technique!" water was everywhere, _'good thing i decided to take swimming lessons'_. When the water cleared i was soaking wet... my shirt was almost see threw and this pissed me "I still don't see the Hokage's precious student, show me your power!"

"Fine, if you want to see my power... I'll give you power," i wanted to finish this quickly, so i called upon my ally, "hourglass of destiny!" suddenly my giant hourglass appeared on my back, filled with blue sand, "now to finish you quickly," making quick hand seals, "Desert Prison," out of the floor came out what looked like a prison with Kakashi in the middle, "desert colossus, first degree!" the prison collapsed, with Kakashi fully in the heap. When the sand cleared, Kakashi was a crumpled mess on the floor, running to him i assured him he was going to be fine, "don't worry Kakashi-sensei, the numb feeling will- ," in a poof Kakashi's body was gone, _'substitution jutsu!'_ whirling around, i saw him climbing the wall, _'shit, he's trying that fucking water jutsu again', _i started gunning for it, leaving Shinziki's hourglass in the middle of the ring, _**'you keep him on your eye child, ill deal with things from here'**_, i felt her mold her chakra behind me, _'what are you doing?'_ she huffed, _**'you should trust me child, we did form a bond, just repeat everything i tell you to'**_, i caught up with Kakashi, he was taking a defensive position, forming a shadow clone, he started making the hand signs for the water jutsu. "oh no you don't!, sand needles!" my sand hardened to needles and shot out from behind me, effectively forcing him to stop, "desert grapple!" sand wrapped around him and i flung him back to the center of the ring, were sand was already pouring out of the hourglass, _**'Now child repeat!'**_, i said the words as she said them,

"TEARS OF THE DESERT" shards formed in shape of tears, and shot out, effectively immobilizing him. All around you could hear gasps, and Naruto's voice cheering, "Yeah! You go Zafire! kick his lazy Butt!", while my sand slinked back to the hourglass, i was helping Kakashi getting all the other sand that was left in his system, "don't worry it's just an illusion, I'm getting your system clean" he only smiled, "its ok Zafire-san, you gave me a pretty good fight, I'm impressed" i got him on his feet, "let's go champ", i teased him while helping him up to the stairs.

"Winner of round 7 Zafire of the Hourglass!" i felt pride in that, and so did Shinziki, _**'you did it child, I'm**_ _**proud of you'**_ i sighed, at this Kakashi questioned me, i just said "nothing", _'how long... does the Hokage have?_' i asked Shinziki, _**'one month at the fullest... I'm going to miss that old man... I'm sorry i wish i could do**_ _**something- ,'**_ i cut her off, _'no, everything that is going to occur... has to happen, this will hurt Konohamaru-sama_... _A great deal..., i only ask that you take me to him the second it happens...'_ she was silent for a moment, but then responded, _**'as you wish child, he will need the comforting...'**_

Still helping Kakashi, i was wishing up to the heavens with Shinziki, that the Hokage would be careful... But still, my mind can't shake the feeling that something else is up...

GAARA'S POV:

Never in my existence had i seen a girl who could single handedly almost destroy a jounin, let alone one that was ANBU Black ops... The girl just amazed me every chance she could, she didn't seem to fit here; even her jutsus' were unique. Now i was still sitting in the same spot, when she came and sat in the exact same place she had sat in before her battle. Looking at her, i could see she was as wet as a drowned cat, her purple chest shirt was almost see-through, and her skirt clung to her every curve. Her hair was the most amazing, since it was wet, it was almost a bluish black, very dark and it framed her face...perfectly, _**'i see your taking a liking to her boy... don't worry**_ _**she's all ours...'**_ i was startled for a second, I've never felt this before... this fluttery feeling. So to not entertain the stupid demon i decided to toy with him, _'i don't know what you're talking about, she's as plain as they come...' _, i really shouldn't have done that, the second i called her ordinary, Shukaku roared, causing a headache to spread, i doubled over in pain, clutching my head, that's when i felt it. A soft hand was on my hair, caressing it softly, murmuring sweet nothings into my ear, as I felt this I snapped away from the intrusion. Looking up, i saw the girl, slightly wet, but with a small kind smile in her features. "you helped me in the forest, the least i could do is help with your headache... may i?" ... she was asking to touch me, with no fear evident in her eyes... only kind concern, _**'let her do it boy, i crave her touch'**_ with that i complied, "very well, you may come closer.." i could vaguely feel my team mates stares and her other companions staring at her, with concerned fear in their eyes, one of them looked like he wanted to snatch her away from me, so I growled and pulled her closer, after this I created a tiny wall around us both, still she did not flinch. She only came to sit in front of me, with part of her legs slightly sprawled on my lap, and putting her palms on either side of my head, started to leek her chakra into me. I could only close my eyes from the pure bliss overflowing me, leaning into her palm i sighed.

I started to hear a voice unknown to me, _**'Shukaku is that you?' **_it was a woman's voice, but Shukaku suddenly started with an emotion i could not place, _**'Shinziki, my mate, your here... i never thought**_ _**i would see you again...'**_ the demon sounded ... happy. i felt the girl stiffen and suddenly feeling this protective emotion, i opened my eyes, only to see her staring at me, "can you hear them to?" she asked eyes wide, _**' reassure her boy, tell her you do, and that she does not have to fear us'**_, i looked at her, "yes i do, but you don't need to worry, we will not hurt you" she relaxed immediately, and continued to stroke my hair, and smile her smile... " his name is Shukaku, the sand bijuu, and your his vessel... just as i am the vessel for his mate" she suddenly said, "yes, how do you know?" she only smiled wider, and waited, _**'My**_ _**name is Shinziki, the sand mistress, and this is Zafire of the Hourglass, my vessel'**_ the woman's voice stated, i felt a pang of de javu, I've heard that name before... i just can't place it, "her name is Shinziki, mistress of the sand, and your her vessel... my demons mate.." she smiled and with that Shinziki spoke again, _**'this girl is special child, you must protect her at all costs, i know you'll remember who she is, i have faith'**_ , with that they said their good byes and parted, just as that was happening the girl, Zafire, fainted. _**'Grab her boy, she used her chakra to cure your headache, now we must take care of her'**_ my arms suddenly shot out, and catched her mid fall, only to lay her back down on my lap.

I feel like I've seen this girl before, and closing my eyes to remember... I saw it,

_It was a warm summer day, and kids were playing with a ball. Out of nowhere it got stuck up on a ledge, i wanted to help so i used my sand to pick the ball off the ledge and float it back to me. The kids looked scared, and one of them yelled in fear, "its him, it Sabaku no Gaara" as they were about to run away i saw sand swirl around the girls calf, even while she thrashed in fear... that's when i saw blue, blue was everywhere and there was a girl standing right in front of me._

"_My name is Zafire"... Zafire..._

_ZAFIRE!_

She was the first person to hug me... to show me love... and care... she left... the day Yashamaru betrayed me... she left...

It was all my mind could process; she had left me in the dark and had never come back after she had promised she would. She sparks this instinct in me that i do not like... Yet i cannot bring myself to hate her... maybe this will all work out at some point... Hugging her close i protected her from unseen things... _'They will not take my jewel, not after she was returned to me...'_ Shukaku roared in agreement with me at this, we would not lose her... not anymore.

BACK TO ZAFIRE:

I felt like i was floating, not only that but i was comfortably warm. In my sleep i snuggled closer to the heat source, only to have it tighten its hold on me. I felt caresses in my face, my hair, yet the stranger did not take off my mask, only avoided reviling my identity...

After a few more minutes, i felt the transferring of warmth to normal arms, and Shinziki and I did not like it. So stirring in my sleep, I opened my eyes to find that a man with weird purple face paint was carrying me bridal style, while also watching the match.

"Who are you? Where am I? And why are you carrying me?" i was not happy so everything came out slightly fast; "First, I'm Kankurou. Second, you're still in the prelims exam. And third, I'm carrying you because Gaara told me to not let you out of my sight." so Gaara put me here... he must have been the heat source in my dreams, blushing madly i asked, "Could you please put me down?"

He set me on the floor, only to stand beside me when i went to see who was fighting. To my horror it was Gaara and Rock Lee. _**'Oh no child, you must pay attention, went the time is right you must go and protect the green weirdo. Gaara may not be happy but the boy is our team mate.'**_ with that i started paying attention to the fight, with every blow the green boy hit, me and Shinziki grew more restless. When the boy opened the eight gates i was impressed only few people can do that, me included, without a risk of death. This boy was amazing... until Gaara got a shot at his left arm and leg, i heard the sickening crack of bones, and smelled the blood begin to drip from lee-san.

When i saw Gaara going for Gai-sensei i had to jump in, "Gaara STOP!" the sand stopped three feet in front of me, and he looked at me like as if i had committed a taboo, "What are you doing? Do not get in my way of proving my existence!" i didn't even flinch, "but you don't need to do that this way! And he is a fellow shinobi of my village, i must protect him... even from you", he only got up and disappeared in a swirl of sand... While i was left weeping on the inside... _'I screwed up again'_.

'_**Not in a million years child, he only needs time to cool down...'**_

GAARA'S POV

_'I can't believe the wretched girl got in my way!'_ i was furious, the demon not so much, he only stayed quiet and let me fume out my self... _'The nerve of the girl, the betrayal, and deceit'_, and just like that the demon got pissed, _**'she was protecting her fellow leaf shinobi from our deadly grasp... I'm even sure Shinziki is very mad at me for provoking you...'**_, i sat there thinking until Baki, half an hour later, came barging in the room, "Gaara, pack your bags, the Hokage will like to move us some place more... suitable." i noticed that my siblings were doing the same, so i did mine in record time.

When we were done we met up with the Hokage in a ramen stand, he immediately started walking in a different direction while talking with Baki, "We were delighted to take you out of that unsightly hotel, since the Kazekage asked to give you someplace where you could practice privately. So i decided to ask my student to give you a place at her home... her house is quite big you know and with all the money she saved she even has her own training ground, kind of like a stadium."

We arrived at a house that was bigger than the hotel, right smack in the middle of an slightly open field, "just let me see if she's home", before he could even knock, a tree was flung out of the back of the house, a cry suddenly heard after it, "yep she's home alright" he knocked on the door, and all sound stopped. You could hear her coming this way at fast speed, only to stop. I heard deep breaths and she opened the door. She was wearing a tight black tank top, and shorts, which were covered by a mesh skirt. She seemed to blush, and then quickly opened up more so we could all walk in behind the Hokage.

"i thought you weren't coming till next week" she said as she walked past us to meet at the side of the Hokage, "I was but the Kazekage sent word he wanted them in a more suitable place" at this she scoffed, "so high and mighty the fool is..", _**'i can tell... she hates your father...'**_ i wasn't surprised... i did too but why she hated him was unknown to me, so i just kept listening in... "have you decided yet where you're going to put them?" the Hokage asked, "yes, I've divided them each by colors" at this she stopped, we were standing in the entry way to a big corridor, "now, I'm going to give you each a key, the key is color coordinated, depending on your color is the room you get." we were each handed a key, mine was red, Temari's purple, Kankurou's green, and Baki's yellow.

I didn't see the others rooms, but mine was amazing, the sheets were blood red silk; the bed was a canopy bed. The floors were carpeted, there was air conditioning. The colors were a mix of gold and burgundy and the mix was good together. She was behind me i knew, but i did not react, she was harmless.

"i hope the room is to your liking... i picked it because it reminded me of you.." she said in the small voice, I turned around to stare at her, "can i ask you something?" she only looked at me and widened her eyes, "... why do you sound like you hate my father?...", bad idea asking that, i think i hit a nerve. She only turned around on her heal, with hate in her eyes, stepped up to the double doors across from mine,

"I hate him for what he did, the things he took away from me. What he did to you... he deserved the death that got to him... too bad it could not be me that delivered it..." she then stepped inside, and slammed the door.

'_**You blew it boy, now she'll never talk to us... well until the full moon'**_

_'Right i forgot about the full moon... Why would she act this way? After just one question...'_

Now all it took was to wait... wait until the full moon... And run away from her at the time '_Why does my heart pain me so... at the thought of her... leaving like this...'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Secrets revealed

These past few weeks have been troublesome; Gaara has been trying nonstop to take off my mask. Yet at every attempt I've stopped him from ripping it off. Not only that but that week of the month is coming pretty fast and I'm not ready! , Shinziki has spent this entire week laughing at me,

'_**Good morning horny kitty'**_ she purred this morning,

'_Good morning to you to, what do you want for breakfast?'_ she seemed surprised,

'_**Hmmm you seem to be in a good mood, what are you planning?' **_she asked suspiciously.

'_Hehehe, nothing Shinziki-sama, just merely asking what you want for chow.' _she only swished her tail, _**'I'm still suspicious child, don't do anything you might regret' **_with that she left, leaving me to my thoughts, and to my hungry stomach.

Since i felt like home made breakfast, I got up, put on my mask and stepped out of my room. I didn't even glance in a mirror before coming out; this is MY house, so i do as i please. I had decided on pancakes when i felt somebody staring at me. Turning around i found Gaara sitting at the table looking like he belonged there,

"Ohayo", he said it so quietly, in a very warm voice, one i had never heard before. Feeling happy that he was actually here, i served him food, and went to sit beside him, "ohayo, Gaara-kun" he widened his eyes a bit at the suffix, but it was very cute nonetheless.

We ate like this in peaceful silence until his brother busted in the door, "awww man! How come he gets food before me?" he whined. Mind you i hate whiners, so he really dropped the ball on that one.

"He gets food first for being as sweet as he is. Now sit down and eat your food." he sat there nervous since i shot him the worst death glare possible. After that everybody was at the table relaxed. Not a single sound was made; until i felt a familiar chakra run this way, _**'oh i think Hokage-sama came to visit...'**_ this made me nervous so i asked,

'_Do you have something to tell me?'_ she only laughed, _**'oh why spoil the fun? Sarutobi-sensei came all the way here to talk to us... i want to hear what he has to say...'**_

Ten seconds later, he burst through the door,

"Ohayo my student, i came to ask how you were feeling..." he stared at me long and hard, to the point where Gaara got up and came to sit beside me. I could feel the dangerous aura of him; it read KEEP AWAY all over...

"Is it time already? be honest you know what risk this constitutes, and we must keep all the villagers safe... now, where is it you are staying?", i could not hide any longer, so i got up and started to walk when Gaara stopped me,

"Where are you going? And what is he talking about?" his eyes looked really pissed, yet concerned.

"Please follow me, i will explain on the way" not bothering to turn back to see if they were, i walked to the back of my house, coming out the back door, we came to the stadium. Being the rich kid i was i had the best house in the village. Though my sensei raised me to be modest, i do not take part in bragging about the way i live, and like to lend a hand each time i get,

"I will not go into detail on my life or why i am this way... but for the circumstances i have prepared a place where i know i won't hurt anybody," In the middle of the stadium was a pedestal, chakra words were infused to the ground and all around... The scent of my blood was everywhere... At this point all of them stopped, and Temari came to stand a few feet away of Gaara,

"Gaara, is something the matter?" she sounded worried and scared, turning around i saw it, the glint of bloodlust in his eyes,

'_**Shukaku-kun must be driving him nuts... its probably because of the scent... but now that he saw this, Shukaku will not leave, his mating instinct will keep him close so he can protect you...'**_ , Shinziki said solemnly... _'Why do you sound so... sad Shinziki-sama?' _she only sighed_, __**'i hate making him worry**__...'_

and so on and so forth I got ready for the next few days... i was only going to be spending Three days in there, but the idea of being trapped like a bird... cornered like an animal, still frightened me...

'_**It will be alright... we prepared for this... i will not let you lose the last of your purity'**_ with that Shinziki sat down awaiting the turmoil we both knew would come... As i was walking up to the pedestal i heard a growl, i turned around to see Gaara staring everybody down. They all started backing away slowly... _**'He doesn't want them to see this child, we should thank him...'**_

"Gaara," the growling stopped, "look at me please," he turned around, "thank you... i want you to stay and ... Not leave me alone..." he only nodded, walked until he was in front of the pedestal, and sat down. He was facing away from me, so i got up on the pedestal... and waited for my sensei to begin...

GAARA'S POV

_'I feel something bad is going to happen'_ these were the only words in my mind, i could feel her scent everywhere, it made my mouth water. Her blood was coating the floor of this stadium in a very sensual manner which only served to give me more excitement...

After getting rid of the garbage i call siblings and teacher, i proceeded to walk until my sandals could touch the pedestal in the middle. Sitting down cross-legged, i assumed my guarding position,

"I will begin Zafire... are you sure you're ready?" her sensei asked her, i could hear her labored breaths, and her frantic heart beat. She gave him the go, because he started chanting something in a weird tongue... _**'make him stop boy, this is making me nervous'**_ it seems Shukaku found it uncomfortable to be here but something silenced him, _**'relax Shukaku-kun, it only hurts- ,'**_ at that moment the girl screamed bloody murder, turning around i could see her eyes fade from the green they were to a very luminescent blue, almost the exact color of the moon, out of nowhere chains started coming at her, wrapping around her waist legs and arms making it impossible for her to move. All the while the girl was still screaming,

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! LET ME GO, PLEASE!"

'_**You must calm her boy! immediately, her pain gives me pain'**_, all the while I could hear the female demon growling in my head, thrashing and screaming along with the girl, i could only process from it that the demon hated these chains, _**'they were used against her to be captured years ago.. only she was locked in a temple and i in a tea pot...'**_, i could only stand there and look at her, her screaming gave me an odd sense of unhappiness, so i started trying to calm her down by smoothing my arms around hers, she suddenly stopped...

"..Please... stay... Don't go..." her voice sounded morbid, it was like a sort of growl. With that she collapsed, into my waiting arms,

The Hokage came closer, only to stand in front of me, he was about to reach up to touch her but my sand shot out to stop his advance, he only looked at me with astonishment, looked at her with a soft expression, bowed and left...

Before he could get out of there he stopped in front of the door,

"You will only have to stay this way for three days... but i advise you to not be too close to her on the third night... the moon will be full by then, and her blood lust will resurface... you could be in danger..", with that he left me with the other three dimwits, who only stared at me as if i was losing my mind. The girl was still held by chains, they were everywhere, so i laid her down on my lap so she could be comfortable,

"if you're only going to stand there like idiots, make yourself useful and bring me supplies to last me three days," Temari came forward, "but Gaara, you don't even- ," i snarled,

"Either you bring the supplies, or i kill you", she gasped, and they all ran to go get the things i asked for, slipping into a light meditation, i tightened my hold on the girl...

A few hours later i felt Kankurou's chakra come close, i heard light thuds... and he left...

My night was pleasant, the girl occasionally sighed my name, and i found it... erotic the way my name rolled off her tongue. She tightened her hold on me at different points, and it made a fluttery feeling come up to my stomach,

'_**you remember her now boy?'**_ , he asked i did but only faintly... i know that every time i look at her ... i feel happiness,

'_**Don't worry... you will...'**_ i could hear snoring; she had fallen completely asleep...

Tugging her in with the quilt they brought me, it was enough for both of us, i held her close...

BACK TO ZAFIRE

I have been feeling like a cloud... floating ... warm and cozy..., sometimes i even felt someone petting my head... And it felt so nice to be pampered, like a child... Shinziki, while being in complete pain, was still looking into the future,

That's when i saw it... a temple, right smack in the middle of the desert..., _'what is that place? will we be going there?'_ , i could feel her nod and twist her tail, _**'when the time is right we will go and train together... you need to be at your fullest potential for what's coming, and i still can't see clearly...'**_ , that's all she got to say cause then i felt an odd wave of thirst.. But this one was more obsessed, and i wanted it...Very badly...

I don't know how many days had passed but the thirst got to a point where it was, unbearable... Opening my eyes to try and quench it i saw the most beautiful sight...

GAARA'S POV

Three days had passed and the moon was full, i suddenly felt the girl stir in her sleep, when i looked down her eyes were open, she was panting, like as if she had run a mile without water, and her eyes were the color of the moon,

She slowly sat up, and came to straddle my waist, and bent her face, still she was panting. Her heart beat was frantic, and Shukaku found this exiting, _**'yes child, come and bite deeply... Let her have her fun boy'**_, i could see her eyes, she was looking straight at my throat, and her teeth were coming out of her mouth, _'...fangs? what is this girl?'_ , the demon amazingly answered, _**'i have a thing for felines, she is feeding, her bloodlust has grown and she needs it... she can only take blood from us though, since she has peculiar tastes'**_ , the girl had pulled my hair away from my neck, _'so she is like me? A blood crazed monster...'_ the demon only laughed, and waited patiently for what was to come... like i was.

"You may continue if you really need it," i said in a monotone, she moaned, and bent over to lick from my collarbone to the pulse point on my neck, as if savoring the taste, each sound she made sounded like mewls, and i loved each and everyone. Her canines scraped at my neck and i hissed in pleasure, right then she bit down hard which only seemed to increase both Shukaku's and my happiness, holding tightly onto her waist i let her drink her fill. Each gulp she took was like an ecstasy shock through my body and each pull on my hair was like a sin... so bad yet so sweet you do not want it to stop.

She took her last gulp, and let me go, gasping of air. She took hold of my face and licked the wound clean; as she was doing it i felt it close up. As soon as she let me go I whimpered, feeling her absence pained me. "Gomen Gaara-kun", I could smell salt tears, and looking up i saw she was crying, "Why do you shed tears," as soon as i said that, her tears solidified, and fell on my waiting hand,

"You cry stones... of Zafire... sometimes i feel like i know you..." i heard her gasp, "I do don't i? Shame i can't remember you... i wish i could...", then everything went black...

At first, all i could feel was wind and something soft... Then i heard voices, and then they started getting louder and clearer,

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" that's Temari; i know that nagging voice anywhere.

"I didn't do anything, i woke up and he was like this..." that's the girl's quiet voice... She seems afraid... _'but why?'_ _**, 'wake up boy, your making her worry...'**_ that's Shukaku, _**'yes please do child, my girl fears for your well being...',**_ that must be Shukaku's mate...

My eyes felt heavy, but slowly i opened them. The girl was to my right, sitting in a chair so close to me, i could still see the events that occurred between us, _**'so you enjoyed it boy, good, we will be having much more of this...'**_ purred the demon. I was strangely getting used to him and this girl, she made him less volatile and easier to deal with... then it hit me... "I WAS ASLEEP?!, what happened what did you do?!" i unconsciously grabbed her by the neck shirt, her eyes still read nothing ... not even a spec of fear...

"first of all, i didn't do anything, second of all you slept like a baby... and third, please kindly let me go, your being rude.." she said it in such a quiet voice, with every syllable that came out of her mouth i wanted to hug her ... For each one, i slowly let her go. She only laid me back down, "you mustn't move too much... You still have a lot of blood to replenish"... she only put the covers on me and said, "You would like an explanation?"

I only grunted an approval, she sighed took a deep breath and started, "you fell and hit your head", she said it so quick i did not have time to understand what she was getting at,

"I FELL? THIS IS THE EXCUSE YOU GIVE ME -," That's when i caught on to what she was getting at, so the girl didn't want me to tell anybody? "Fine I'll take that one", her eyes suddenly relaxed, and she breathe a sigh of relief.

Days have passed and I'm still stuck on this stupid bed, the only two people that have brought me any attention have been Temari and stupid Kankurou. These days consisting of only stupid Jabs by Kankurou and nagging by Temari. Yet I haven't seen hair or eye of the girl. Today I'm planning on sneaking out and going to the library, where i think i might find the girl. Swirling some of my sand i appear in the library where i find the girl sleeping on one of the big tables.

'_**this girl will sleep anywhere...'**_, then very gently, the demon called out to his mate, _**'Shinziki,'**_, i heard a growl, _**'hmmm it seems you almost woke her up Shukaku-kun, she has been crying a lot..'**_ the demon did not like this, while i was walking up to the girl my sand was making a makeshift bed for her, _**'why must she cry? it is not as if she was never going to do that!'**_ , the girl stirred in her sleep, _'Shukaku, your waking her, stop screaming'_, this was me, i saw her shiver and put some more sand to make a quilt for her.

This stayed like that for a while, they talked i just watched her until Shinziki broke my revere, _**'you may rest too child, Shukaku will not take over i give you my word'**_, this time... i trusted her, getting up i picked the girl up bridal style, and carried her to my room, i settled her down on the bed, and right when i reached for her mask her demon spoke, _**'i wouldn't do that if i were you, we felines are very secretive and hate it when they invade our personal space... she will not be happy, just be patient, she will tell you in time'**_ , with that said i retrieved my hand and got on the bed with her...

This was the first night my eyes actually closed from exhaustion... her presence made my dark world a better place...

BACK TO ZAFIRE

Finally came the day of the chunnin exams, and i had this feeling that something bad was going to happen, these past few days have been awkward, what after people finding me in bed with Gaara things got a bit ... uncomfortable... they even got scared because they thought Gaara was not able to sleep. Shukaku creates insomnia in his host only when he is separated from Shinziki, so me being so close to him actually enables sleep.

All of them were gone before 9 in the morning, Gaara left with a withering look, like as if he was never going to see me again... this in turn made me feel alone... he would be gone again..., but i didn't have time for this since i have to meet with sensei.

Jumping from tree to tree, i felt somebody following me; the chakra seems familiar enough so i let it be. Out of nowhere a flash of orange catches my eye,

"Ohayo Zaf-chan!" crazy Naruto, he can be so cute sometimes.

"Ohayo Naruto!" he seemed to speculate something, and then i saw something flash in his eyes,

"When will you ever take your mask off?" he seemed sincerely curious, i only sighed, by this point we were already in front of the stadium and you could hear a lot of people,

"I honestly don't know when Naruto... but when the time comes... i hope I'll be accepted..." his eyes opened slightly,

"Don't worry Zaf-chan, I'll be there for you", he smiled sweetly at me, and it gave me hope that maybe... This day would not be so bad...

Getting there was nerve wracking, people staring at you cheering, and your body going numb with every ticking second, i saw all the gennins that made it there, except one. Sasuke, like always, was hogging attention since he was missing. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Shino and Kankurou where there... This was going to be fun. My sensei taught me that people often meet their match with what they least expect... and by watching who these people where matched up against, it was perfect.

A growl escaped my throat at the anticipation, which meant i was very excited. I still didn't know who my opponent was, but i wasn't worried about that. What got me worried was that Gaara was strangely avoiding me... And i felt a sort of sadness radiate from him.

"We will now begin the exams, Uzumaki Naruto, Hiuga Neji, stay in the ring, the others kindly station your selves in the ledge above."

The fight was amazing, Naruto did great, and his cunning speed and instinct was almost incredible, at one point i got way to exited and when i saw him lie on the ground i got nervous, this would kill him if he lost , so i did the only thing i could do,

"NARUTOO, DONT YOU DARE GIVE UP NOW! FIGHT YOU RAMEN EATING IDIOT!" that seemed to work cause as soon as i was done he got up, and ended up defeating Neji. This earned him cheers from everybody in the coliseum, and a "HELL YEAH!" from me.

Shikamaru and Temari's fight was cool too, seeing the strategic mind of the supposed boy genius was spectacular... until the idiot gave up at the end, giving me desire to hit him on the head as soon as he got up here, which i did. He only responded with, "You women are so troublesome", i only humph in his face, waiting my turn... This didn't come too late because as soon as i sat down in front of the ledge, the ring leader called my name,

"Will the Hokage's apprentice please come down to the ring?", _'what?, now?, I'm so not ready!'_, Shinziki only snickered,_** 'calm child, remember your training and don't disappoint the old man Hokage'**_, with that she sat up, and bristled her fur, i felt it then... the urge to make my Hokage proud, it was like fire through my veins,

"Zafire-san," turning around i faced Kakashi, "yes sensei, should you not be with the raven haired boy?" my excitement changed my voice to that of a growl, and the ones who were staring at me all gasped, except for Gaara who only smirked.

"Please... remember to be careful..." he begged with his one visible eye, i also had only one visible eye... which conveyed my gratitude since he smiled and poofed away... Doing just that, I swirled to the middle of the ring.

The ring leader called my opponent by an unknown name, the man that appeared before me... smelled faintly like Suna sand... different from Gaara, yet... same familiar scent...

The fight started, only to have him heave away from me to a high platform, doing my hand signs i sped after him with inhuman speed, he only dodged, rolled, and swung out of the way. His speed was incredible too; almost matching my own, which is impossible, but still able to know all my moves. _**'Why won't he stay still!'**_ , Shinziki was getting tired of this, and so was i, immediately i felt the change take over, my eyes turned to a very luminescent Green, I felt the collar snap off, and everything stopped...

"I see the demon still has anger issues sister, tsk tsk, i thought you would outgrow that. It's a shame, mother would be disappointed."

_!_

"KO-KOTETSU?" was the only thing that came out of my mouth, "impossible... you...you left me..."

"Now, be a good sister, AND TAKE THAT DISGRACEFUL MASK OFF!" , with a flick of his wrist, he threw a senbon straight at my face, me being in such a shock could not move and it ended up snapping in the middle of my mask... effectively, breaking it off.

All you could hear were gasps and woahs... then clatter, when my mask fell off my face...

"There's the proud face of a Tears family Clan member..., now i can fight you without shame... well until i kill you..."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3:

ZAFIRE of the Blue tears clan

"This cannot be happening!" I screamed, the shock still hadn't worn off, and his smirking face was getting to me.

"What don't you understand? That you're long lost brother-,"

"YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER", my voice at this point was dripping with the promise of violence, _**'do it child, he deserves it for hurting you'**_, Shinziki spoke in my mind, wanting very much for me to turn my brother inside out.

"Oh I'm not am i? Then why do we share the same blood mark?" instinctively i touched the back of my neck... where our families birthmark resides, "see? You do remember me!"

"I sure wish i wouldn't, i hate you, and all of Suna, you could be rotting in hell before i even care about you!" gasps were heard everywhere, i was never one to lose my temper, and with Shinziki's rising bloodlust i was beginning to question my own sanity at this point,

"Careful now sister, we don't want you to get in trouble for your words"

"The only trouble i will get in... will be the punishment for losing my temper later..." he sneered then, "very well... I was planning on chatting with you a bit more sister, but it looks as if I've overstated my welcome"

Then he launched at me...

GAARA'S POV

_'I can feel the growing bloodlust... what's happening?'_ this was getting too close for comfort and i could feel the distress in the girl... Of Corse when i saw the senbon coming straight for her face i wanted to react, but the demon wouldn't let me, even he stopped himself, since at the first look of her face we were both astonished at her beauty, then he snapped out of it,

_**'Be still boy... this is not our fight'**_, he quickly stopped me by sealing my feet in sand, _**'the boy will not do anything to her, but when the time comes... be sure to stop her'**_, with that he left, to sit in a corner and wait.

the fight has been going on for some time now, and they were too evenly matched for her to gain any advantage and vice versa, you could hear the clash of metal everywhere, and the smell of stress was everywhere... until, i saw a slash of red, and the girl fell to her feet,

"Hmm, i expected more of the vessel that holds the demon female... and of a member of my clan... you disappoint yet again sister", she coughed and spit on the floor... _'More blood...'_ i was strangely worried, and i still felt anger towards the girl for making these unknown feelings make themselves known..,

"I don't disappoint... I'm... a member of Konoha... and my sensei taught me that being... A ninja... from Konoha was... like being part of the flame that connects us as one", she was getting up then and dusting herself off,

"And to show my sensei that i listened and learned, I will defeat you," she took off her vest then and stayed in the mesh shirt, took her headband off her belt, and tied it on her forehead,

"NIGHT SUMMONING!" she was fast... i didn't even get to see the seals she made, but a few minutes later, you could hear music... _'Music, what is this?_', Shukaku laughed, _**'it would seem the girl is very connected to the musical realm, and from that technique she seems formidable, so in every movement music is playing when needed'**_, then the girl started singing... but it wasn't just her... it seemed the demon was too,

_**Strobe lights are everywhere**_

_**Smoke is filling the air**_

Then smoke started filling the stadium, and the ones that were on the ledge were relocated to the Hokage's and Kazekage ledge, the annoying yellow boy was asking the Hokage something too, "what's she doing old man?", the Hokage only looked at the girl with worried eyes, and said, "she knows what she's doing", i put my attention back to the girl,

_**Turn up the fader, yeah**_

_**THIS IS HOW HARD WE GO**_

the girl with every word shot at the man in the ring with her, with every kick came a word, and with every music break came multiple double sided attacks, the two of them were in sink... but the girl appeared to be wining,

_**Hypnotic on the rocks**_

_**My drink drink glows in the dark**_

_**Got my LED on**_

_**Taking quemical shots**_

_**So much that your mouth is bubbling**_

_**So much that you're stuttering**_

_**To the beat, do you feel that boom boom?**_

_**Tell me do you feel that boom boom**_

Every time she said boom, she slammed him to the ground multiple times, with sand, the sand was everywhere too, and she didn't stop moving... One second she was there, the next she was somewhere else. she was even faster than that green idiot, She was done quickly with that , but then i got the urge to jump in when i saw her encircle him in sand, _**'NOW boy, go and stop her without being seen!'**_, i was in the middle of her attack in a flash,

"stop... you are not this willing to part with your past", she looked at me straight in the eyes, though hers were very much a bright green, and she had a half moon tattoo in the middle of her forehead, she growled.. But nodded at the end, "good, don't kill him... but don't not hurt him either" with that said i was gone, and was back where i was supposed to be, from where i was i could see her move more clearly,

"DESERT PRISON!" her hands shot out and up, then sand spikes came out of the ground, and circled the boy, "DESERT COLUSSUS SECOND DEGREE!", then the Hokage explained what it did,

"it's made in degrees because each one has its own side effect, the first degree, leaves the victim paralyzed for 24 hours, the second will immobilize him for three months.."

"What does the third do old man?" the yellow idiot asked, the Hokage sighed,

"It kills you... crushes you till you explode...it's a bloodbath and i only saw it once, she used it in one of her missions with me, i was about to die, and she saved me by doing that", he sighed again, "it's the reason i trained her and kept her out of harm's way... she has an extremely fragile emotional system... any wrong word and or move, and you could end up getting killed if she gets her sand around you... she never misses her target, which is why she's at ANBU level", then he looked at the girl, who was standing in the middle of the ring, walking to where the man was lying on the ground, she even knelt down and caressed his face... then picked him up and left with the medical team, just as the ring leader said,

"WINNER, ZAFIRE OF THE HOURGLASS!" the Hokage then got up, and looked at her just as she was at him... she then bowed, and with the man on her arms walked away...

BACK TO ZAFIRE

The fight was taking a toll on my body... every muscle hurt or ached... and my head was throbbing because i let Shinziki take too much control, probably my fault... thanks to my lack of control over my emotions this time... but now was not the time to worry about myself... not when i immobilized my own brother... they said he would be fine, and i took out the sand that was left in his system so that the recovery time would be less...

_Cough, Cough, COGH!_ , and all this alcohol in the air was getting to me, they used like sixty cloths of alcohol swabs on his skin, and he's wrapped up like a burrito, at this i giggled, and he seemed to hear me cause he stirred in his sleep,

"Onee-chan... you did well... i thought, i was going to have to kill you... But i see you have everything... Under control..." he wasn't making any sense, so i had to ask, "Nii-san, what do you mean?" he only coghed, and smiled...

"Do you remember when you were two? And i used to tell you not to play in the desert after 9pm?" he was staring off into the ceiling,

"Yes, then one night i disobeyed and woke up two days later in the hospital... What happened?" he focused then,

"Onee-chan, you must hurry, this was planned even before you and i came to be, you must find the one that can match the mistress of sand, and teach him the song that will set you free-," i froze,

"Nii-san, what are you saying?" he put his hand over my mouth,

"the song was made to ease the mistress broken heart, and to bring the vessel back to life... i won't be around when you face this... but my duty to both our parents is to find my baby sister a way to survive this war, i want you to know that i never left.. I was taken away from you, the Kazekage wanted you to be exactly like his son, and fill you with hate... what DID you do that day?" his eyes changed from alarm to curiosity,

"Shinziki, helped me, she told me to get supplies that would last about two weeks, and all the family jewels... i still have all of them... even mother's locket... Then she showed me the way here... and Hokage-sama found me..." he smiled then and hugged me,

"Gomen Onee-chan, i did not mean to make you feel pain... but it's a good thing that you are the vessel for her... she has kept you safe-," right at that moment i had a vision,

'_There's blood everywhere...' i was walking down a road... i can smell fire... and burned bark... 'This is Konoha?!' i ran as fast as i can to where the smell of blood is more potent... there were shinobi everywhere, and enemy fighters were scarce... Then i saw a woman standing in the middle of everything... 'I know her...' she then turns around and looks at me, 'Gomen Zafire-san... he's gone...' that's when i saw it... Kotetsu, on the ground... Pale from loss of blood... 'KOTETSU!'_

I was shaking and Kotetsu was just holding me, "relax... i know what you saw... just promise you won't stop it...," i screamed again and started sobbing, "i know it will be scary to be alone again... but if you have a family here, that did what i nor mom and dad could do... you can make it...," still... i was crying, _'i need Gaara...'_,... I didn't know what i was missing outside the infirmary...

GAARA'S POV

I could feel the pull of the girl coming from the bottom room in the infirmary, though i did not want to go there... i had to..., i raised my third eye to see what was going on, she was crying... and the man was holding her..., i heard it then, her thoughts linked to mine, _'I need Gaara.._', i felt the shock shake something in my chest, it throbbed but it was an enjoyable pain...

_**'Try comforting her, she needs you now... take the advantage boy!'**_, i suddenly remembered my fight, _**'we still have time to reassure her we are here... talk to her'**_, this was new... i swirled some sand inside the room, and made it caress her face, _'I'm here... but i won't be in a while... i must get to my fight, why are you crying?'_, she stopped crying, and looked to the door,

'_You came, i thought... you would ignore me... he... he's going to die Gaara... Soon... i... i can't bear the thought of him leaving me again...'_ she sounded shattered, and it caused weird things to occur with my chest...

'_Would it comfort you to know…? That I will be there for you?'_ i didn't know what else to say...

'_...please...'_ she was looking straight at my third eye... i could see the vulnerability in her eyes,

'_Very well... I'll be here for you...'_, then somebody decided to pitch in, _**'we both will girl, we will keep you safe'**_, then i heard the other female, _**'don't worry child, if i didn't leave the first time, i sure will not leave the second'**_, the girl smiled then, and looking straight at my third eye, she smiled,

'_Thank you... Good luck on your fight...I'll be up there in a sec to see you...'_ she promised me, I could feel the Uchiha boy getting close. Leaving straight to the ledge of the fighters, I saw the Uchiha boy appear in the ring. "Gaara where were you?" Temari asked me, she was leaning on the ledge, and just as I was about to leave to go down there, she stopped me, "remember the plan", I only looked at her but kept walking.

Arriving there the Uchiha already had something to say, "Are you ready to lose sand boy?" then I heard screaming, "DON'T YOU LET HIM TALK YOU DOWN GAARA! KICK HIS BUTT!" looking up I saw the girl leaning over the edge smiling at me….

The Uchiha boy seamed to not like the girl supporting me, "The traitor, once I'm done with you, I'll show her, her place", this Shukaku did not like and I didn't either, I growled,

"You better stay away from her…. I will kill you….. I'm going to enjoy having your blood mix with my sand!"

BACK TO ZAFIRE

i saw him as soon as i arrived, he was standing arrogant as ever in the middle ring, it seemed like Sasuke said something he didn't like, cause i felt the bloodlust rise, and he insulted him,

"You better stay away from her... i will kill you... I'm going to enjoy having your blood mix with my sand!" sand suddenly started dripping from the gourd on his back, and the fight started. I hated every time Sasuke threw an insult at him... it was making him mad, cause right when the fight was getting good, sand incased Gaara like a cocoon,

"Gaara?" was all it came out if my mouth, then i felt it... it was this sinister pull, like you could cut the bloodlust in the air with a knife... next i heard chirping... like thousands of birds gathered in one place,

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke had his hand jammed inside the sand cocoon; he then pulled it out and stared at his hand, then at the hole,

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!", I could hear him scream , Gaara had been injured, i jumped down to the ring, and ran as fast as i could to the cocoon, "GAARA!, please let me in! ," when he didn't respond and only kept screaming i turned on the Uchiha, "you monster! this is why i don't trust people, no wonder you're the only one left, the Uchihas must have been assholes!" then i saw the fear cross his eyes, when i looked into the hole he had made, i saw a yellow eye, "Shukaku... PLEASE LET ME IN!" i started punching the sand and then a hand shot out and pulled me in,

"Gaara?" it was dark, and I couldn't see a thing in here, "is that you?"

"I ... Need help... it's everywhere... Please" i felt him touch my face, so i followed his arm and went to touch him, _**'here child, use my night vision'**_, then i could see him, "wow... your eyes ... their glowing..." I grabbed his arm then and hoisted him up,

"We will have to run, I have a feeling the Uchiha bastard will follow us until he kills you... and I'm not willing to give you up just yet", with that I felt the sand disintegrate and saw light, it hurt my eyes, when I adjusted to it I saw Temari's face then Kankurou's, "I need to get him out of here, he's bleeding too much", his blood was everywhere, when I looked at the source of the bleeding, he had a huge hole on his shoulder…. You could see right through the hole….

"Oh my god Gaara….. What did he do to you?" Then I felt the Genjutsu start, people all around us started falling asleep, except for team seven's Sakura, _'that is one cunning girl'_, then I sprinted with Gaara on my back. I could vaguely feel Sasuke approaching, and four more followers, "shit, we have to speed up, we have company and I don't think I can fight with him this injured", and then Kankurou spoke up,

"I'll stay behind and fight him off…. You two take care of Gaara…" with that he was gone, and we were off. Ten minutes later I could feel again the pursuer, "listen to me Temari, you're going to take Gaara, and run as fast as you can….. Please don't let him go berserk… do it for me", she stared at me,

"Why are you helping us?" I only looked at her, "it's not you I'm helping…. It's him….", as I was removing him from my back, he grabbed a fistful of my hair,

"You… better, come back to me….. Don't let him touch you… and meet me at the forest border line….." he whispered, unwilling to let me go,

"I promise…. Not a scratch will be on me..." he stared at me, and I smiled, "please keep him safe Temari…" and I was off, I took two trees at a time, sniffing out the Uchiha's scent.

'_What are we going to do when we find him?'_ I asked Shinziki, she chuckled a bit,

'_**Easy, we intercept his path, and immobilize him…. Then take him back to Konoha…'**_she sounded confident, and as we rounded our way to the Uchiha, I felt something go wrong, out of nowhere all you could hear was a roar…. But beast like, "Gaara!" as I was about to turn around and run to him, Naruto came to stop me,

"What was that Zaf-chan? And where are Gaara and Sasuke?" the others were with him, Sakura, Shikamaru…. And, a dog?... I was to keyed up to wonder out loud, but I told them to follow me and we ran straight to where Sasuke was… and where Gaara had just turned half of his body into Shukaku,

"GAARA NO, STOP!" I ran to where his form was, he even had his arms open for me, and then something stabbed me on my right ribcage. I fell to the floor spitting out blood.

"MATE! You'll pay for that Uchiha." sand shot out at him, knocking him to the nearest tree trunk, then I felt it come and, gently, lift me up off the floor to where he was, "you're bleeding… and its mixing with my sand….. I'll take that out of you," he then grabbed the Kunife, "this will hurt…. Scream if you need to… it feeds him... And will help me avenge you" he then ripped it out… to say I screamed is little, the sound that came out of my mouth was like bloody murder…

"I will make him feel the pain you feel, only ten times worse" I had to stop him, before he could do anymore damage to himself, but I couldn't. He laid me down a little away from him, and I could see everything that took place in this fight, I had to admit that Sakura was very brave to stand in front of his attack… but the fact that she did it only to save the idiot Sasuke, over shadowed her bravery. Naruto was incredible, I was scared that he would hurt Gaara, but Shinziki told me that it would only make things better if this happened, so I let it be, she was healing me though, and I could feel the cells in my body recover with every burst of chakra she set free. By the time that Gaara was falling to the ground, I was healed and was able to catch him,

"You scared me…. I thought Shukaku would take you away from me….." he looked surprised that I had said that, "I know you don't remember, but I remember when we were little…. And I first met you…. You gave me a necklace made of sand, with the kanji for love on it. I kept it…the coin I mean… the sand only stayed put until I got here, then I had to pick up every grain of sand….."I started crying, and the tears were landing on his face, yet not turning solid as I lay there and caressed his face, and gently brushed his hair away from the kanji for love, "I still have them…"I took out a little bottle filled with the sand out of my shirt, and the coin was attached to the bottle , "never once have I taken it off, not even when I saw you go berserk the day Yashamaru tried to kill you" he was staring straight at me then, he reached up and touched my cheek, "I know you still don't remember me, but I hope you will in time", I had his head on my lap, and since he was badly injured I started healing him,

"Zafire…." I froze, "Zafire… the one that left the tear on my bed that night…." He was staring into my eyes, and seemed to be thinking hard, "you gave me the bracelet…. I still have it….."He then closed his eyes, "I missed you … why did you leave?" he then opened his eyes, waiting.

"I had to, I was left alone…"he grew angry; "you could have stayed with me!" he was now clutching his skull, "I was left alone too, but I stayed, why didn't you?"

"You wouldn't have remembered me, Shukaku didn't know I had Shinziki then…. And used you in his search…. But I never left … the bracelet kept me connected to you…." Temari was there then,

"You know him? Why didn't you tell us anything then?" I sighed, _**'they have to flee now child, we don't want the Konoha ANBU squad to capture them'**_, "listen to me, you must get out of here, and get to Suna before they deploy the ANBU…. They can't take Gaara this way, and you need to flee as fast as your legs can take you…. Please take care of him on the way, I've done all I can on his injuries, but they aren't perfect since I'm still practicing" Gaara had a longing look on his face,

"I don't want to leave you here… come with me…" I looked at him and sighed, "I can't... I wish I could… but sensei is dying, and Konohamaru will need me" then I felt the shot at my chest, and my heart started throbbing, "ugh, the last shot was made" blood dripped from my mouth and fell on his face, a drop of it landed on his lip which he licked off, "the Hokage has fallen", they both looked at each other, then Kankurou appeared, "we should go", I looked at Gaara,

"You should, I must get to Konohamaru before news gets to him…. He… he will need the support…" I was about to leave, when Gaara grabbed my arm, "I will be back for you…. Promise you'll still be here…" I looked at him then, and saw the raw sadness in them he felt, "I promise Gaara-kun… I'll be here when you come back".

With this they were gone….. _'I know he will be back… yet I cannot help the sadness that overtakes my heart….'_ I made my way back to Naruto, and Sasuke was there to help him but as soon as Naruto saw me he sprinted for me landing in my waiting arms, "he's gone isn't he Zaf-chan?" he whispered, I only sobbed into his shoulder knowing full well he would understand, "then we have to get back…we have to be there"

The Hokage unfortunately was found dead in the middle of the fight, Orochimaru escaped in the end. Konohamaru was indeed in the need for support, and on the day of the funeral I was there with my broken mask on, holding a crying Konohamaru,

"Kakashi sensei..." he looked at me then with curiosity in his eye, "what is it Zafire-san?" I sighed and turned to him, "do you think it would be an honor if I did what Sarutobi-sensei wanted all along?"

"Yes it would be…. And a good way to say good bye too" so I waited, and when it was Konohamaru's turn and mine to say good bye, I kneeled in front of his pedestal,

"You found me in your forests… and instead of leaving me to die; you took me in and gave me a family, trained me, and gave me a bright future… I may not be from here, but you showed me that even in a stranger, the little flame that burns through all of Konoha can be found in somebody like me….. So to honor you, not only as my sensei, but as my adoptive grandfather…. I will never put on this mask again and will show my face…. The face you so lovingly kept happy through these entire six years…. Good bye Sarutobi-sensei….. We love you", Konohamaru looked at me and took off my mask, "are you sure your ready Onee-chan?" a tear escaped my eyes, and solidified to a stone, he took it too and put it on the pedestal with my mask, "as ready as I'll ever be Konohamaru"

I've been visiting my brother, and things between us have been going good, he even worries when I get missions, I had to refuse going on the scouting mission for the fifth Hokage since Jiraiya refused to take the spot.

Today I'm being called in to the Hokage tower where we are all supposed to meet the fifth; she said she wanted to see me especially since I have no file. All I know is that Naruto found her with Jiraiya-sama's help.

"Zafire-chan!" when I looked back Naruto was ten feet away, waving his arms like an idiot, "hey Naruto, you headed to the tower too?" he smiled his smile and nodded frantically, " well let's get going and see what she wants with me". When we got there the rookie nine and their teachers were there,

"Ah here she is, I've heard a lot about you. I hear we have your older brother in the hospital" I was shocked, this woman was blond, with huge cleavage, and a very strong personality, "I hear you are also the jinchuriki for the sand mistress Shinziki" at this Shinziki smirked.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Zafire of the hourglass, vessel for Shinziki" she was pleased at my good manners I could tell, but the others gasped and looked at me, except for their teachers who already knew this,

"Well since you don't seem to have a file… why don't you tell us your story? If you rather have this conversation alone..."

"No that's fine, maybe it will be helpful for them to learn why I don't socialize" I took a deep breath, and waited till everybody was comfortable… this is going to be long,

"I was born in Suna, the village hidden in the sands. I was born into the clan called the blue tears, there used to be this legend of the girl with blue hair in our family, supposedly, if a girl in the family was born with blue hair, that girl would grow up to be the strongest konoichi in the clan. My father was very good friends with the Kazekage of Suna, and when he heard I had been born he saw the opportunity to make his village more powerful... he waited and waited, and when I turned three he made my father bring me to a room where I went in a sweet little girl…. And came out a monster inside a shell... my father did not expect this to happen so when he heard what the Kazekage had done to his own son, he tried to come to my rescue…. It was too late, and they had to deal with me, I was taught the ways of the vessel, and was kept mostly happy, the demon has a very strong temper and any little thing could set it off.

On my sixth birthday… the Kazekage put his plan in motion, and sent my parents on a mission, to be killed off…. Then he took my brother… we were the only ones left in our clan, and when I heard that my family had abandoned me… I nearly fell in despair… that's the first time my demon actually helped me… she told me what to get and what to do… then showed me the way here….. I spent two weeks wondering around in the blasted forest and then…. Then Sarutobi-sensei happened….. He kept me hidden because I did not want to be known by anyone for fear of word getting out and my past to find me, I trained harder than anyone, trained till my body bled, read every scroll in the library, and studied every single stile of jutsu, I eventually gained the power to manipulate any jutsu I wanted. The Biakughan is one of the skills me and Sarutobi-sensei were working on, that and my own jutsu. I studied every medicine scroll and practiced, and now I have an extensive arsenal of skills, not only am I ANBU level, but I NEVER miss my target, and am able to heal myself and others with just a touch , and can copy any type of jutsu, whether it be Ninjutsu, Taijutsu or Genjutsu, even kekeigenkai,"

"So you are now our strongest konoichi?" this was the Uchiha, with a very disturbing look in his eye,

"Sarutobi-sensei taught me to be modest… but yes in a word... I am your strongest konoichi", I half smiled. The woman seemed to like this, because she got up and came to stand in front of me, and put out her hand, "I'm your new Hokage, Tsunade the fifth" I shook her hand, and got a glimpse of the past, which had me quivering in front of her,

"So you are the fifth, I missed you Tsunade-hime" I smiled, and she laughed, "It's about time I jogged your memory! How have you been? Practicing I hope, since we will need medical help in a while" she was euphoric, and to my surprise it was relaxing. The rest of the day was spent between her and my brother, he was getting better and was starting to feel his top half, which meant that he would soon be able to function on his own. This made me happy, but not so much as to make my smile genuine, he noticed and put a hand on my shoulder,

"Onee-chan… what is bothering you?" he seemed to know but wanted me to say it out loud, when I didn't respond he sighed and pulled me to his chest, "I know you're more mature than this, even if you try and hide it… but you've been forced into the grown up world and are now suffering from a loss I cannot help you with, this Gaara boy, though I've never known him personally, is very important to you….. And his absence is hurting the both of you, so like a good little sister that you are, you will cry to your heart's content on your Nii-san and I will be here to comfort you… I promise" that was all it took for the tears to spill, I have never been a crier before, in fact Sarutobi-sensei used to say that if he hadn't seen me smile from time to time, he would have sworn I had no feelings. But my brother was right, mine and Shinziki's hearts were shattered by the absence of them both… even if they were both distant having them here was better than having them so far away…

GAARA'S POV

I've been training a lot ever since the fight with Naruto, and have been working on turning my life around. Today I'm on my way to see if I have any more missions… but on my way something peculiar happened, it started raining… not drizzle like it usually does, but it started pouring and thunder was everywhere,

'_**The girl and Shinziki are grieving'**_ the demon said contemplating,

'_But why? Did her brother already?'_ the demon shook his head,

'_**Our absence boy…. They miss us…'**_, I was surprised at this and didn't really notice my entry into my home, I would check for more missions later, right now I needed to find a way to inform the girl that was still here, and decided to try something I never did before, I decided to write a letter, as soon as I was finished with it I didn't know what to do,

'_**Let's send it ourselves, concentrate hard, and think about it traveling to Konoha'**_ the demon explained and I did, I thought about it traveling through the desert, across trees and entering Konoha, I vision it landing on her bed…

I tried to concentrate on my life from there but this rain wouldn't stop… it was everywhere , then suddenly it stopped… just stopped and calm took its place, out of nowhere appeared a blue tear shaped stone that landed on my lap,

'_**Good job boy! You comforted her'**_, he exclaimed... then sighed, _**'were going to have to visit boy… already I miss her'**_ it was strange because I did too; it was this gnawing felling in the pit of my stomach... And a tugging on my chest, I wanted to see her again, not just that but touch her too…. _'I don't understand this Shukaku'_, he snickered,

'_**You will in time boy... You're still naive and young... She may understand though, so maybe she can help you'**_, with that he left.

I've been going on missions lately, but today we have been called to help Konoha in rescuing the Uchiha prodigy… though if left up to me I would let him go. What kind of person who has everything, throw it all away for revenge, the person is and idiot in my part, and should not be left to live… but this meant I got to see the girl, and this exited me, but we had to get there fast…

BACK TO ZAFIRE

Today I was called to an urgent mission recalling the Uchiha idiot, apparently the imbecile was captured... but I know he went willingly, what with his fascination at revenge. The trek to find Sasuke was worse than I thought, I had just come out of a mission and my chakra was dangerously low. _**'it's been months since we last heard of them' **_this was Shinziki, since I had very low chakra she couldn't see the outcome of things and it made her uncomfortable to be blind, also we missed them terribly though I know he's fine, I can't help but worry, I absolutely adored the letter he gave me and I have it somewhere nobody will ever see it….

"Zafire do you copy?" i heard the speaker say, we had these earpieces that connected us in long range, to better our performance in missions; I was with my ANBU squad in pursuit,

"Copy here squad leader, what's the report?" i said it, but i was still too depressed to even listen until he said this,

"OK ZAFIRE, BY ORDERS OF HOKAGE –SAMA, YOU ARE TO DIVERT YOUR PATH TO NARUTO'S DIRECTION, FOLLOW LEE-SAN, OUR INFORMATION SAIS HE HAS BEEN SPOTTED FIGHTING NEAR NARUTOS DIRECTION" , he briefed me, _'i told that green buffoon to stay put!'_,

"Copy that squad leader, Zafire here reporting change in course, I'm on my way to lee-san right now", _**'that boy seems persistent, he will die if we don't find him in time'**_, Shinziki said, at her words i sped up the pace and ended up in a clearing where i saw him... _**'Is it me... or does he look a little funny to you child?**_' she asked. Under closer inspection you could smell the sake in his breath.

"Lee-san you must get out of here and back to your bed in the hospital immediately!" i felt somebody behind me, and when i looked i saw a man... with light hair, and weird clothes, "who are you?! And why are you attacking Lee-san?" he only came closer, forcing me to back away with Lee close behind me,

"My name is Kimimaro; you must be the female vessel Zafire... where's the other one?" Shinziki gasped, _**'by the other one, i believe he means Gaara'**_ i was getting very uncomfortable, and then he spoke up,

"I will dispose of you then ill take care of the green idiot" with that said, he shot at us, my sand obviously reacted, but when they came to imbed the sand i saw what the projectiles were... _'bones?'_ i thought taken off guard, lee was behind me, but when i looked he had one in his shoulder, "Lee-san!" turning around to help him, i forgot about my enemy, _**'girl! Look back he's attacking!'**_ when i turned around all i saw was sand. Looking up Gaara was there... standing right in front of me...

GAARA'S POV

_'Idiot, she turned her back on an enemy!'_ seeing those bones go for her made me react, the sand shot out and protected her, but when i got close, i could see why she did it, the green one was hurt, and she was dangerously low on chakra, which meant that any moment she could pass out. She seemed to be deliberating whether or not i was there or not, because i had to break her out of her own thoughts,

"Are you going to stand there and stare... or are you going to get up and help me?" i told her, she swallowed and got up to stand behind me, as i turned to look at her, i saw she had a piece of hair in front of her face, and my fingers itched to touch her... but i restrained myself and looked to our enemy,

"Why did you turn away from him? You do know that if i hadn't come in time... you would have died," she flinched at my voice, "i thought... you weren't real... but you are here... and i turned away because i had my sand shield, i was confident that while i healed Lee-san it would protect me" she was talking in her monotone voice... and i suddenly felt myself missing her even more, i remembered the first time i held her in my arms, and i wanted nothing more than to do that again,

'_**Focus boy, this is not the time!'**_ Shukaku growled, i snapped out of it, and stepped in front of her, "you rest I'll take this one" she was about to protest but i growled at her and said , "IM TAKING THIS ONE" that shut her up, because she took the green one and went up a tree.

This fight was intense, and every time i was close to killing him i could feel her stress rise, not only that but her chakra was diminishing quickly, since to stay up the tree and protect the other one with her sand shield was getting to her, which was also getting to me. When i was about my limit of chakra bone spikes came out of the ground, and i only had enough to stay floating on my sand, then i heard a scream, and looking behind me, i saw blue flash in my vision as Zafire took the blow that would have killed me,

"Gomen... Gaara-kun... Ugh... i saw him dive for you... and i jumped" with that she passed out, she had blood dripping from her shoulder, where the bone spear was coming through, and blood dripping from her mouth. I quickly took her out of the spikes grasp only to find that the enemy had died, as i was assessing her condition i found her to still be stable, so I and the green one took off in the direction of Konoha. The entire way there i was streaming a bunch of profanities and so was Shukaku, we could feel her but she was dimming, getting to the hospital the first person i saw was the Hokage, "What happened?!" was the first thing out of her mouth,

"She was low on chakra and she jumped in the middle of an attack, please tell me you can do something!" i yelled at her, she was the main reason this happened, if she knew that the girl was low on chakra she shouldn't have sent her out! The woman seemed to find something in my words that calmed her, i saw recognition flash in her eyes, and next she was coming near me to take the girl. The second she came too close to me , sand shot up to cover her advance, "if you want her to live you have to let me get close enough to heal her", the woman spat in my face, the sand started retreating to a point where the woman could extend her palms over her shoulder, "relax, she will be fine, it was just her exhaustion and depression that had her this way... now that I'm healing most of the wound, Shinziki will take it over and help her develop the tissue back" the woman explained, she then looked at me, i knew cause i felt the weight of her gaze on me, "you must be Gaara... Am I right?" she asked me, i looked at her then and saw the calm, caring look she gave me,

"Yes..." i found myself answering her question, "why?" the woman smiled, and took a deep breath as if she was now going to tell me something she shouldn't,

"She has been talking about you in her sleep... her depression started a month ago, and in every ANBU mission i sent her in she came back cover in blood from head to toe, if they were dispatch missions... And when i sent her on a mission a few weeks ago... she came back with a huge wound on her back, but still came covered in the others blood", i was worried about the girl but still stressed on to listen to the woman, she was now staring at the girl with a mixture of worry and love in her eyes, "when i asked her why she was this way... the only thing she said was, 'he's gone... and it feels empty here', while pointing to her heart... we then went on full mental analysis, when i figured that the demon missed this person as well, she cried in her sleep, every night. Then one night we made a break through, in her sleep she called out to somebody named 'Gaara", instinctively, my arms constricted on the girl, tightening my grip on her... _'She really did miss me'_, i thought as the demon purred, and i could feel the sand shift in my gourd, there was a tendril of sand around the girls hand. _**'You came back Shukaku-kun... i missed you...',**_ I could hear the female demons voice, and Shukaku shuddered at the closeness, _**'how's the girl, mate?'**_, he asked her, the woman was staring at me as if she knew about this conversation, they kept talking nonetheless, _** 'well her muscle growth is going fine, the fever she had from the exposure of the weapon is down vigorously, and she seams stable… did you get all that Tsunade-hime?' **_the female demon asked, I was startled and immediately looked at the woman, who I now know to be named Tsunade, she was smiling and looking deep in thought, "yes i believe that is all i need in order to mix prescriptions for her, i ask that you keep an eye on her for me", with that the woman smiled a farewell and left me with the girl.

"What do i do with you now?" i whispered to her... she was tranquil in her sleep and seemed content in my arms... almost snuggling to my neck, _**'take her to the house child..' **_whispered the female demon, i could hear a smile in her words. So i did what she told me, and roof to roof, made my way to her house. As i was walking through the corridors of her home i felt her stir in her sleep, her face was all scrunched up and she had a mixture of pain and horror on her face, "G-Gaara..."she whimpered, _**'wake her up boy, I don't like her distress'**_, when I bent down to kiss the top of her head her eyes flew open, she was staring at me, and her eyes looked hungry,_** 'Gomen boy, she hasn't had a good meal in a while' **_the demon laughed at me, _**'why don't we take her to her room… I'm sure you remember where it is and what happens next.'**_ he snickered... He seemed gitty about something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I made it to her room, and swung the door open….. Her room was very well made, we even had the same taste in decoration… simple is better, I laid her on her canopy bed and she still stared at me with that hungry look again,

"Do you need to calm your bloodlust?" pain flickered across her eyes, and she whimpered, "Why do you feel repulsed at the idea of doing it? Don't try to deny it... I can see it in your eyes…" she looked at me and answered,

"I don't wish to hurt you Gaara-kun… and that is a way of doing so, I haven't marked you as my own, yet I'm taking from you..." she whispered, her eyes seemed to water. When I extended my arms to pick her up a bit, she whimpered,

"Don't deny me… I know you need it, and if you want to get better you have to..." I whispered. I heard her catch her breath. Now I had her straddling my waist, her breath was labored, and having her so close was doing something interesting to me… _'Stupid teenage hormones'_, I just ignored them and concentrated on the things she was doing, the way her hair swayed with her every move, the hungry glint in her eyes that to me, was the most exciting thing of all, her soft hands that moved my hair from the spot she wanted,

"Are you sure… you don't mind Gaara-kun?" that suffix… that sweet torturing suffix that made my insides warm, and made me want to embrace her and never let go,

"Yes… I don't mind, you may continue..." she whimpered again, but bent down. This time, it was even more intense, it was a dull pain but pain nonetheless, and she was soft yet forceful, and the weight of her made me fall back. We landed on the bed with her on top, and I could hear the gulps she was taking, and her mewls which sounded so close to my ears. She licked the wound clean and again her absence pained me, but she was gasping for air. She dragged me to the pillows on her bed, and moved the covers over us, "Gomen Gaara-kun, I'm sorry for taking too much, you must be tired…. Please rest… I'll be here when you wake up…" I was out cold in a few seconds, her voice had lulled me to sleep, and so was she... I could feel her breath slip into a calmer one, and her body pressed to mine….. _'I missed her… I don't know why... but I did…. Don't leave me'_… My nights have never been this pleasant, and relaxing… Shukaku never let me have this level of content, and for the first time I slept without nightmares….

This morning while opening my eyes to the darkness that was the girl's room, I felt something huddled at my side. Under further inspection i found the girl with her fists full of the cloth from my shirt, as if she was desperate to keep me there. I didn't know what time it was, or if it was night still, but we had to find out so I tried to shake her awake, only to find out she growled in her sleep. _**'Call out her name child, don't shake her unless you want a bite'**_, the female demon said, then Shukaku spoke up, _**'maybe we should let her bite you again, by the way, why not check her wounds too?' **_he suggested. releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding, I moved to sweep her hair off her left shoulder, and sure enough the wound was just a very small, very angry looking, red scar, the back one I couldn't see, so I decided to try and take her to the Hokage to see what was to be done about it. Then for the first time in so long, I said her name,

"Zafire" she stirred in her sleep and the way her eyes glinted in the darkness was almost alluring,

"ohayo Gaara-kun" she said in her quiet tone of voice, I gulped a huge lump in my throat as she sat up I realized how close we actually are, she seemed to notice too, because she started moving away. I grabbed her arm before she could go, and when she was about to protest, I stopped her words, "do not move..." her eyes widened a bit. I didn't know what I was doing, since I haven't experienced anything like this before, i sighed, and the breath washed across her face, her eyes immediately switched to my mouth... And then Temari burst through the door,

"Finally I found you! Why would you disappear like that? And without even- oh" she was staring at me, with a look of surprise and utter disbelief, then her face changed, and in her eyes a saw a glint of happiness, and a smirk played on her features, "um well… when you're done, be sure to come to Tsunade's office" then she left, closing the door, you could hear her tell Kankurou what she saw, and Kankurou saying it was impossible, right before he could come to the room to see what had happened, I swirled some sand around us and transported us to the front doors of Tsunade's office…..

BACK TO ZAFIRE

I could not believe what had just happened, if my understanding in human nature was correct, he was just about to kiss me, KISS ME! _'Oh my god Shinziki what do I do?!'_ she only snickered and said, _**'it was just a simple gesture, relax'**_, he was silent and when I tried to look at his face, he would turn away; the talk with Tsunade-sama took absolutely FOREVER. When she checked my back for the wound he only turned away and heard the diagnosis for everything. Then I looked at the time,

"Gomenasai Tsunade-sama, but I'm late to see my brother!" I left soon after that.

As I arrived at the hospital I saw my brother sitting in the front chairs, he was smiling, and he even waved at me. These past few days have been good, he started moving a bit, and I took him out and we even went to the park a few times, today he was to go to Tsunade's office to sign some papers, then he could stay here with me, this made me happy since he would be with me more and I would get a bit of human interaction. We were currently in front of the Hokage building,

"Onee-chan?" he spoke up, he was staring at the floor,

"Yes Onii-san?" I looked at him; he turned to me then seriousness in his eyes, he knelt down and grabbed my hands, he was so tall that to stare at me in the eye he had to do this,

"You have to promise me something… please don't intervene with what is to happen soon, please promise you'll remain strong and centered…. Do it for me…"he was looking straight into my eyes,

"..You….you sound like you are trying to say goodbye…. Please say it isn't so… you don't know if it will even happen!" I screamed, he only tightened his hold on my hands,

"Zafire, please, I come from the same people as you… we are brother and sister, siblings, the power you have, I have it as well. I don't have mastery of the sand and the climates, but I do have vision… I have already seen it… it will be no use…. These past few months, have been the best of my life, to be able to see you smile and laugh, just so that I could leave you with at least a few good memories of our family… mother would be happy, father would be proud, and if it is true that you meet the dead when you pass on, I would be honored to bring good memories of you all grown up to them." I sniffed, and he dried a tear with his thumbs, one of them managed to turn into stone, and he caught it and smiled,

"You never change….. You will always be as passionate as ever, even in bad times... Your tears use to do this when you were little, but we could never figure out why…. Have you?" he asked suddenly,

"Yes... When the person is important or, if it's somebody precious to me, they solidify as in to symbolize how special the person is…." I whispered, after that he hugged me, kissed the top of my head and went to go visit the Hokage. My walk home was stress full, and full of doubt and worry, _'will I really be ready for this?'_ for once Shinziki had nothing to say…

I have been walking this dirt path for a while now, and my senses have been heightened by the numbness in my head. I could smell, hear, and feel anything, even the burning bark of a tree… _'Wait... Burning bark?!'_, as I went full tilt running to wear the smell was stronger I saw blood everywhere, _'there's blood everywhere'_ I could smell a stronger trail leading all the way into the trees, following it, I could see the enemy ninja were scares, what drew me in was that Tsunade was standing in the middle of it, she arms full of blood,

"I'm sorry Zafire…. I tried… he didn't respond" she was very quiet, and as I walked up to the body in front of hers… I could see the battered body that was Kotetsu…. Now pale from blood loss,

"no, no, no, NO!... KOTETSU!"

"Sometimes in life, we must surpass tests given to us by higher power…. Even if it constitutes a risk whether to our emotional or physical being….some say they are ready to take anything on…. But… are we really ready when the time actually comes?

I thought I was… yet I was proved wrong… not many of us are ready for this, and if my mind succumbs to the darkness that is despair….just to heal my already shattered heart…..Then so be it"


End file.
